A disney adventure
by DisneyGurl12
Summary: when a girl named allie is sick of being made fun of, she goes on an adventure she could never even imagine. Starring Quasimodo, Lumiere, Forte, Jose, Panchito, Donald, Tip, Dash and more disney guy characters! ENJOY! And jsyk. This is a character based off of my life. not seeing characters but...everyday school life when i was in my senior year.
1. Chapter 1

The Bell Ringed at 2:30. Class was done and i was finally free. I packed my bags and headed out into the halls. I was headed for my school's musical practice, being in the ensemble and everything. Sadly i hated roaming the halls for one main reason, i was rounding the corner when suddenly...

"PIPE ORGAN!"

I froze and tense up, i turned to see the same group of boys who have made fun of me over my stupid fear since 7th grade laughing at the angry glare on my face. I stomped away with tears going down my face as i heard them calling and screaming it over and over. i headed for the choir room, but suddenly broke down.

"Allie? You ok?"

I turned and my heart stopped. I saw him standing there. My secret crush christopher came over and wrapped me in a comforting hug as i explained my dilemma. My tears streamed down harder as i remembered all the pain and torture it has been over the years.

"allie...do you know what i say?"

"What?" i asked tears down my face.

He cupped my chin slightly, and with his breath ghosting my lips he whispered,

"Just let them fall"

And with that, he kissed me! oh sweet heaven he actually kissed me! the last time he ever kissed me was the 9th grade! We parted our lips and he headed home with a smile. what i failed to notice was my sister was standing there watching. She STILL hated him for kissing me in the 9th grade.

As practice ended, i got in the car with my mom, tears falling down my face.

"are you ok?" she asked a bit concerned.

"Same thing as always mom...being made fun of"

We got home and i bolted for my room, tears falling down my face. I looked at the drawings i did of my favorite guy characters. I fell asleep and then, i woke up to sun in my eyes. But it wasnt my world.

"You ok there senorita?"

I turned and froze in shock.

"JOSE?! PANCHITO?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The two birds smiled and jose took my hand.

"Indeed we are senorita Allie" he said kissing my hand.

I blushed intensely and was lead over to panchitos serape. As soon as we got on, we were off in the sky. I held on and laughed. I couldnt believe i was flying!

"Where are we going?" I asked a bit curiously.

"You see senorita Allie, we are here to help you gain courage and strength. And the first thing, is getting a big fear out of the way" said panchito

"Wait….you dont mean…"

I then saw a giant castle. And surely enough, it was the beasts castle. I paled really hard as we landed on the balcony that led into the music room.

"Are you serious? you cant be serious!" i said starting to hyperventalate.

* * *

They slowly led me in to the dark room. I looked to see a fire place and sheet music on the floor. I then got the feeling of someone watching me. suddenly there was a booming voice.

"Well bonjour you beautiful amorous dove"

I whipped around and paled at what i saw. I saw FORTE staring right at me with a wicked smirk on his metalic, mask like face. His horns creepy, pipes with a tealish tint to it and a very awful looking head piece. I Suddenly screamed and jumped into panchitos arms.

"PIPE ORGAN!"

"That is correct cherie" laughed the big organ with music coming out of it.

I had to hide my face and was suddenly lifted by his magic. I panicked even more as he brought me to his face.

"Am i ugly to you hmm? Why wont you look at me you foolish girl!"

I started to ball and cry and was struggling in his magic grip that I literally bit the feeling of ghost hands touching me. He yelled in pain and i suddenly felt myself lowered and when i looked up, i was being held by a tall, pale man in victorian clothes. It was forte as a human.

"you got quite a bite" he said shaking his hand out.

Tears filled my eyes.

"Cant you even get a LIFE?!" he said.

I ran out crying and fell onto a bed, praying that we wouldnt be in this castle long.


	3. Chapter 3

I cried into my arms and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see jose and panchito looking on me. They looked sad.

"we're sorry querida. we didnt mean to do this strength first" said jose as he held me close.

"You see, we are going to help you gain courage, strength and energy, in order to be in your normal life. But i guess we shouldnt have started with courage and saved it for last" laughed panchito, a bit weak.

I looked at them and they had a knowing look on their face.

"querida? When it comes to strength, what is one thing you have trouble with the most?" asked jose.

"Well...i-i guess i have trouble with a certain word…."

"You mean the…"M" word?" said panchito.

"yes...that word"

I hated to admit it but yes. I had trouble with the word "miracle". I knew what it meant, but every time i heard it, i would pale and get sick in the stomach. It was so frustrating. I then heard the pitter patter of metal hopping against the marble floor.

"Ah there you are cherie. i was wondering when you'd show up"

I whirled around to see lumiere smiling as he hopped up onto the bed.

"Yes...Are you to help me as well?" i asked.

"Why of course ma cherie! As well as another friend of mine. He is on the outskirts of Paris" laughed the candelabra.

We then went back through the music room to the balcony, not even looking at forte. The carpet took off and we flew off over the forest to the town. And i suddenly saw the most beautiful and magnificent piece of work ive ever seen. We were headed to none other, then Notre Dame Cathedral.


	4. Chapter 4

Me, Jose, Panchito and Lumiere landed at the step s of Notre Dame Cathedral. We went inside and were in awe by how stunning it was. It had beautiful stain glass windows, gorgeous statues and in the balcony, a golden pipe organ. I paled a little bit as I thought of it coming to life. I suddenly saw a man come down. He had a mustache and silky black hair and had a kind smile.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, messieurs, welcome to Notre Dame de Paris"

"Hello messieur" I said curtsying slightly.

"I am Louis Vierne, organist of Notre Dame" he said as he kissed my hand.

My eyes widened. He was the organist. He walked with us over to the steps leading to the bell tower. He winked at me and I couldn't help but wonder if the legends were true. We all followed him up the steps. As we entered, we were surrounded by many beautiful bells. Some as big as a bus. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"hey hey hey what a cutie!"

I whirled around to see a fat gargoyle with kissy faces. A skinnier, taller one with a more sophisticated tone went behind him.

"Hugo! Where are your manners!"

"I oughta slap you for this" said Laverne as she came up so mad at hugo.

The one gargoyle came up to me and kissed my hand.

"I'm so sorry for my friends immature behavior my dear. I am Victor. And who might you be?"

"Her name is Allison"

We all whirled around and to my surprise I saw none other than the bell ringer of Notre Dame himself, Quasimodo, coming toward me with a smile. I slowly went forward as we came face to face. He didn't look ugly at all. Sure there was a big wart over his eye and a hunchback but other than that he was perfectly normal. And actually quite…handsome.

"I know why you're here Cherie" he said clasping my hand.

"You do?"

"Bien sur! Because of your problem with our religious…"M" word"

"What you mean Miracle?"

We all whipped around and glared at hugo.

"Hey if she has trouble with a religious word she can go right straight to.."

"HUGO ENOUGH!" shouted Louis.

They sighed and shook their heads as they looked back to me.

"Im coming with you Cherie, but I need you to distract my master"

"you mean that guy in the dress?"

Quasimodo laughed and smiled.

"Yes him. Can you do it?"

I shuddered a bit. I was about to talk with Frollo. What fun. But I nodded and headed downstairs to commence the plan.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt very anxious as I went down the steps. Frollo was such a jerk! After all the nasty stuff he's done to Quasimodo, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to me. My worst fear was that he would treat me like Esmerelda and soon enough I felt arms around me. I looked to see Frollo with a smirk.

"Well hello there gorgeous miracle" he said in a low voice.

I paled a bit at the word.

"Hello"

It then started to happen. I felt his hands in my hair and he wreaked with the scent of wine. He was obviously trying to flirt with me. I eyed Quasimodo and the others as they went out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going gorgeous"

"I was simply headed home" I replied as he held me closer.

"Come now, what's a few minutes of savoring the taste of WINE on my TONGUE"

With that I slapped him in the face and he smirked wider.

"My goodness you ARE a feisty woman. I LIKE that"

"HEY BACK OFF JERK!"

I whipped around to see Jose with a mad look on his face. I ran to his arms as frollo glared at my parrot guardian.

"I WILL get you my dear…and your stupid, talking, green parrot too"

He walked away and I was pulled to jose as he led me out the door. I was helped onto the carpet and jose held me tight. I felt so safe around him. He actually reminded me of Christopher. Charming, Suave, tall and handsome.

Jose smiled down at me as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Querida, I want you to know. No matter what happens, even if we are separated, I will find a way to get back to you" he whispered to me.

I choked up hard. I have loved Jose for a very long time and I never thought I would hear those words come right out of his mouth. He really cared for me and I don't know if I was crazy or not, but I could feel as if Jose himself loved me before he even met me. No matter, I closed my eyes as he cradled me to his chest and I relaxed as his fingers ran through my hair. Much nicer than Frollo's hands. Jose's were soft and gentle and his eyes were full of compassion. There was no doubt in my mind that Jose must have been falling in love with me.

We were right on schedule until we got caught in a big rain storm. We all were clinging to life and I felt myself slipping off the carpet.

"ALLIE!"

I looked up into Jose's eyes as he struggled to keep my hands locked with his. But a large crack of thunder frightened all of us and there I went. Falling 100 ft. in the air. I cried for Jose but it was no use. There was a splash, and then, darkness.

* * *

**Will jose and allie reunite? Will jose confess his love? STAY TUNED!**


End file.
